


The Game

by ShepWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, could be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepWrites/pseuds/ShepWrites
Summary: Neither of them were willing to give up on their little game so easily, different realms be damned!
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be read with Mammon and Ari as either friends, or in a relationship. I just really thought the idea was too cute not to write. Hope you enjoy!

The whole thing had started randomly one morning. Ari was rushing around the room, gathering her things for the day when she caught a glimpse of something blue sticking out of her wallet. /upon closer inspection, it was a crisp devil voucher. Ari knew for a fact that it had not been there the night before. She very clearly remembered complaining to Mammon about having to wait two more days before getting paid from her new position at Hell’s Kitchen. 

An idea struck her, and Ari couldn’t help but blush a little. Had Mammon put it there? The very same demon who was complaining about his money woes with her? He was the only one she had seen the night before, but it just seemed so odd. Had he done it after she fell asleep? 

Stupid Mammon, she didn’t really need the money. She was going to be paid soon anyway, and she didn’t share his incessant need to spend it as soon as she received it. She would just have to find a way to give it back to him. 

She briefly considered just telling him to take it back, but he would just deny ever doing it in the first place. He would probably just embarrass him doing it that way, and it just seemed rude after such a sweet gesture. 

She was sure she could find an opportunity to sneak it into his wallet, just like he had done for her. 

\---

As luck would have it, she didn’t have to wait long for her chance. 

Mammon was usually hyper aware of his wallet, his precious Goldie was in there after all! However, the next day they were hanging out in his room when he threw his wallet and coat down on the couch before announcing he needed the bathroom before they started their movie. 

When she heard the door click behind him, Ari very carefully opened his wallet and slid the voucher into the back pocket. She ensured that no part of it was sticking out for him to notice as she meticulously placed the wallet back down in the exact position it had been left. 

She made herself comfortable on the opposite couch and busied herself with her D.D.D and felt a little more proud than she should have when he curled up beside her, none the wiser. 

\---

Of course it didn't take Mammon long to discover that she had returned his voucher. His wallet was his most important possession. He knew exactly what was in it at all times, so when he picked it up the following morning and did his morning money check, he saw it right away. 

At first he was annoyed. Stupid human should have been thrilled to get a gift from THE Mammon! She had to know this wasn’t something he just did for anyone. The longer he stewed over it though, he felt himself soften. He was always complaining about how he needed more money, and she probably felt that he needed it more than she did. It was so like her to be cute like that, he thought with a small blush on his cheeks.

He’ll show her though! He had a new plan to make a ton of cash, so he could spare this voucher to help his human out. He would just put it in her wallet again, then she would get the point. It wouldn’t be hard to do, she was pretty careless with her stuff. Always throwing it wherever, not caring that someone could just come and steal it. It was a good thing she had the great Mammon watching out for her, otherwise she’d be completely screwed!

\---

It had become their little game. That one single demon voucher would just keep showing up. Ari might find it in her sock drawer, only for Mammon to find it under his pillow the next morning. One time, Ari was too exhausted to devise a clever way for him to find it, and just slid it into his back pocket when she gave him a hug before scurrying off down the hall to bed.

They never once spoke of it though, they both enjoyed their little passtime too much. 

It was something Mammon didn’t want to ever end. Something so small and subtle that none of the other brothers would ever even know about it. That was Mammon’s favourite part. His own little piece of her that they would never get. He hoped that she felt the same way about it. 

\---

It continued right up until the end. 

When Ari returned to the human world, She opened her bag and found it sitting right on top of all her belongings. It made her eyes water and her heart clench. How was she going to get it back to him? It’s not like she can stick it in an envelope and express ship it right to the Devildom. 

As if being in different realms would deter her from her favourite game. She got out her D.D.D and messaged Soloman. 

A few days later Mammon returned to his room, grumpy and miserable from the day he’d had. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but finally a small package on his bed caught his eye. He’d picked it up and felt around the packaging. A book? He figured it was obviously meant for Satan until he saw a little note fall off with his name on it. 

He decided he may as well open it. He laughed for the first time in days when he saw the “How to Get Rich Quick - For Dummies” title, and a dark blue demon voucher sticking out from the pages. 

He missed his human. Far more than he cared to admit to anyone. This would help though. He wouldn’t be able to see her every day anymore, but he would make damn sure she knew he was thinking of her every time she found the voucher. His heart swelled in his chest. As long as this little game continued, he knew she was thinking of him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one flowed weird?? Idk. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Also I lowkey head-cannon that this is how Mammon would propose to Ari. He'd leave a present for her, she'd open it to find a ring with a rolled up demon voucher inside it. She'd just start wearing the ring and not say anything about it, and everyone would be like ????!!!! Mammon would just be like, cool, we engaged now--- should I write this next?)


End file.
